Mystery Down Every Corner
by shade9412
Summary: A mysterious adventure turns Luna left and Right facing different challenges in her path. Along the way she meets friends and foes of all kinds. OCxRiley
1. Day 1

Day 1

Walking down the dirt road leading to Lake Verity I find myself in a bed of thick fog walking further in I hear a sound of a pokemon. Sounding like a soft laugh. Switching to walk slowly and swift I was able to see a shadow figure of the pokemon. "Mesprit?"

The pokemon floated towards me. I was almost able to touch her. She looked at me with a smile and I smiled back, she came closer and touched my forehead. The glow that she made was so bright I almost went blind, she went up and disappeared into the fog.

'I will see her again in know I will.' I thought making way back home.

~ at home ~

"Luna where have you been?" said my mother as I walked in the door.

"I went out!" I said annoyed with her I was tired of her complaining.

"You went to the Lake again didn't you?" she asked coming out of the kitchen as I walked up the stairs.

"Yay maybe I did what do you care." I didn't look at her as I kept walking up the stairs. Closing the door behind me and locking it I could still hear her shouting. 'Morning come soon I will leave this place with or without anyone's help.'

Attaching my face to my computer I jump into a conversation with a man called Mr. Pokemon I admire his work on Pokemon evolution. We chat more and I tell him of my encounter and he throws questions left and right and I try and answer them. He asks for me to meet him. I say "Where and when?" he says either in Sandgem town or at Lake Verity. I picked Verity because it was a lot closer. We made a time in the morning around 5:30 because he had to get back to his Lab to get started on a project that was going to be hand delivered, he wouldn't tell me what it was.

I packed the usual notebook, sketchbook, change of cloths, hand towel, Aid Kit, Phone, Music, Poketch, computer, etc, that would be important and packed it up next to my bed ready for tomorrow. I was leaving for good.

Finishing the night I left a written out letter on my desk with a paper holder in the shape of a poke ball.

"Good night mother this will be the last I might see you for a while."

Day 2

Not really used to waking so early but it was nice the sun was still not up and the sky look amazing with all kinds of colors in it. I grabbed my bag and opened my window. I put my black and green color jacket on and jumped out and grabbed a branch on a tree that was closeted. Getting down was easy but getting passed my mothers Luxray was hard even if he did take my side.

Luxray woke from my scent and ran toward me.

"Hey Luxray I'm really sorry but I'm not going to be back for a long while okay so your going to have to take care of mom alright."

He nodded and went back to sleeping. I left a stuffed animal with my personally made perfume. I kissed his forehead and hugged him before I left.

At night the forest is very calm and quite. I walk swiftly because if you stay in one place for too long you could get attacked by a wild pokemon.

Moving toward the Lake I see an old man with a sketch pad drawing out the lake at its most amazement. Walking closer he looks up and says, "Hello Luna how are you?"

"I'm good. So what is your real name Mr. Pokemon?"

He stood up and looked at me. "My name is Professor Oak and I thank you very much for meeting me this morning."

"So what did you want to know about Mesprit?"

"Nothing really I know everything about Mesprit." he sat back down and continued drawing.

"Then why did you ask me to come out here this morning?"

"Well I am starting a new project and I need someone to help me someone new that will travel the world for me."

"And you chose me? Why?"

"You are fascinated by what I do and what is out there. You wish to see new heights and see new sceneries." he gave me his sketchbook.

I flipped threw the book and I see not only pokemon but mountain regions, plains, grasslands, and oceans. "Wow these are amazing. Have you traveled to different areas like Kanto and Johto regions."

"I have and one of these days you will be able to as well."

"What are you saying?"

"You are going to help me with my new Pokedex and on the way you will be traveling with new friends and new pokemon I will be helping you along the way." he opened his bag and pulled out three poke-balls. Out comes a Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup. "Along with one of these pokemon I will be giving you a mystery egg that you will be holding on to until it hatches. The only question is will you help me?"

I looked at him and crouched down to look at the pokemon in front of me. "I'll take Chimchar." the other pokemon looked sad. "Hey guys cheer up you will have a trainer in no time I just know it." I patted them both on the head smiled, they went back into their poke-ball with a big smile. Chimchar hung happily on my shoulder.

"I thank you Luna now here are your extra poke-balls and new Pokedex. Now how about we go and visit my lab for you to meet everyone?"

"Of course." we passed Twinleaf and I waved goodbye once again.

Along the way I the sun started to rise and it seemed as today was only just the start of something new.

"Luna we are here." we passed a few more trees as Sandgem town came into sight I could see Starlies everywhere. About to walk out I heard two Starlies fighting. You could tell the difference in power and strength it was difficult to watch. The stronger on used Aerial Ace and the other was falling I ran as fast as I could and caught him just in time. It was badly injured, I ran as fast as I could and quickly got it to a Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy please help this wild Starly was in a fight with another Starly and I'm sure that his wing is broken." said the Professor.

"I'm really sorry we have no more room. Just this morning a trainer has been hurting pokemon all morning and he's still out there."

"All right then fine just get me something and ill do it myself and once I'm done here I'm going to find that trainer." I ran outside and made a bed out of soft leaves and put the Starly down. "Your going to be okay just sit still and your going to be as good as new." I looked around and found some herbs and I pulled out one of my potions. I was able to take away the pain and I wrapped the wing, luckily it wasn't broke just sprained. The Starly smiled at me and I thought it was hugging me for a moment as it held itself against my stomach. "You see your all better and your wing will be better by the next few days." I stood up and Professor lead the way.

The Starly was following behind. I look at him and he picks at my leg.

"Umm I think he wants to stay with you Luna?" said the Professor.

"Do you Starly?" I asked and he nodded. "Well alright then. I want you to get into this poke-ball okay you will be safe and will heal faster." he nodded again and he stayed in the ball.

"Congratulations Luna you just caught your first pokemon, and don't worry you will capture many more in the future but for now your going to help me with one thing before you leave."

Making way to the lab the building by itself was a beauty there was pokemon everywhere and they were all having fun I loved the sight of everything and it looked like a paradise.

"Agh what do we have here Professor Oak I wasn't expecting you until later this afternoon."

"Well I was going to come here yesterday until I talked to a friend of mine. Professor Rowan meet Luna she is now an official Trainer and will be helping me with a new Research that I'm soon starting."

"Your starting another of your Pokedexs' aren't you?"

"Yes I am and I am awaiting from Luna to see what the Egg that I gave her will hatch into."

"You entrust her that much?" he said after pulling him away as a few pokemon walked over to see Chimchar but I could still hear them.

"Yes I do I have been in contact with her for the past several months now."

"How long?"

"Over seven months maybe even eight. I'm telling you my friend she is extraordinary please just trust me."

"Alright I trust you but please have her call in for daily checks on what she's been doing and have a check list on what she's either feeding or medicating her pokemon with."

"Alright ill give her a check list and something for her to use for the medication."

"Thank you Oak."

"No problem." he turned to Luna. "Did you get all of that Luna?"

I looked over and nodded. I could tell that Rowan was shocked by how my hearing was.

"She's different."

"You have no idea!"

~ later after questions ~

"Your all set Luna thank you again for helping out."

"No problem I'm glad I was able to."

"HEY!" said a guy walking up to us. "Are you Professor Oak?" the guy walked up to us and pulled out his Piplup.

"What do you want?"

"How about a battle bitch?"

"With whom me or the pokemon because I don't need someone to fight for me." I pressed forward staring at him.

"We could do it either way but I think ill take out your pokemon first to show off my Piplup."

"Alright then lets get this started get your ass over there now." I walked over to Professor Oak. "Okay you have to help me with this. Could you tell me what Chimchar's moves are?"

"He can use fury swipe, ember and leer. And one more thing he has been able to use Flame Wheel once but hasn't been able to use it again."

"Okay I can work with that thank you and if this goes down stop me before I punch the living crap out of him." I turned to him and Chimchar hopped off my shoulder. "Your move asshole!" I shouted at him.

"Piplup water gun!"

"Chimchar dodge and get close to him!" I shouted while moving closer with him not even knowing it. "Now attack with Ember and then fury swipe!" Chimchar did as I said and with a little style.

"Come on Piplup hit him with Bubble attack!"

"Chimchar jump up and use ember again then another fury swipe to finish the job." Chimchar with amazement he was able to shoot larger ember balls from his mouth and when he got close enough he attacked with a fury swipe and knocked the Piplup out. "You have anything to say now?"

The idiot ran away before he could say anything else.

"Call the police and have him arrested in town he'll be at the Pokemon Center for at least a half hour." I said holding Chimchar's hand helping him up on my shoulder.

"Okay well for now how about some tea to rest for a bit before you leave you must be tired?"

I looked at Chimchar and he shock his head, "No thanks were fine we can make it to Jubilife in no time."

"Please take these at least!" Professor Oak gave me a few more poke-balls.

"Thank you bye now!" I waved goodbye and made way into Route 202 I knew this was going to take at least two more days just to get there so I made camp as far as I could get an hour at least before the sun set.

Making camp the fire was set and I made a pillow out of soft grass and leaves. Chimchar curled up next to me and Starly joined in laying at the bottom of my feet.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Opening my eyes to see only Chimchar on top of me. "What's the matter Chimchar?" sitting up I could already smell fire near by. I look above me into the sky there lies the dark clods left by the something burning and by the looks of it, that something was still burning. Running like an Nuzleaf threw the forest. Starly now able to fly keeps up with me and Chimchar is playfully swinging from branch to branch.

Making way to Where was burning was far of a distance maybe three miles I have ran but at last I made it to a house that was burning in time before the fire spread to the forest.

"Chimchar can you dig up some mud? Once your done throw it on the fire and pile it around the house.

"Ahhhhhhh." I heard a scream. It came from inside the house.

"Hold on I'm coming." I rushed inside threw a window and broke threw. A small girl and her mother were sitting in a corner and one was holding a Poliwag. "Hold on stay where you are okay I'm going to break the wall for you to get out." The wall ahead of me was around eleven to thirteen feet away enough room for me to gain force to kick threw the wall. Rushing at the wall it wasn't really all that hard to break it I could of stood next to the wall a punched threw it. "Come on I'll help you get out." I picked up the girl and helped her get them out. The mother followed behind me carrying the Poliwag.

After we tamed the fire I patched up the little girls knee and healed the burned areas, also on the mother and pokemon.

"Thank you again my name is Mary Ann and this is my daughter Elizabeth. How can we ever repay you?"

"You don't need to its unnecessary really. I'm just glad that you are alright. Just if you could tell me what happened."

"We don't know first were having breakfast and the next were ducking in the corner. It all happened to fast I don't know what happened all I heard was a shout from outside, "Haha this is only just the beginning I will not give in to defeat Luna I will destroy you!" I short pause. I lowered my head and thought to myself. "Do you know who this Luna is Miss?"

"No I don't I'm sorry but if I do I'll warn her. I think I'll be on my way now I have to be on my way."

"Wait at least take this you may need it." she gave me a Bell. "This bell has a very smooth sound and gets pokemon to calm down I hope in your journey this will be useful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course please take it my husband will be here soon if you want him to give you a ride to Jubilife if you would like."

"Oh my goodness thank you very much that would be a big help. Now how about I help you out by me fixing up your home."

"That would be wonderful thank you very much."

It wasn't very long for us to clear out the burnt wood and to build a frame work of the inner house. We expanded it and turned it into a two story house. I wanted to at least finish the outer walls and to get the roof up for protection of the rain. It really only took me another three hours. Mary Ann's husband an hour after I was done.

"My my Mary Ann what have you done with the house?"

I jumped down off the roof and explained the entire story, he was okay with it and was grateful that I saved his family and most of all he thanks me for rebuilding his home.

It was nearly 4 in the afternoon and I was getting really tired luckily Mary Ann's husband was kind enough to give me a ride to Jubilife.

~ at Jubilife ~

"Hello Professor Oak I have made it to Jubilife and I will be proceeding along the way with your research."

"That's good to hear Luna I'm glad you made it there tonight they said it was going to rain terrible tonight."

"Ah thank you for the notice Professor I will get a hotel and contact you of my whereabouts."

"As you wish and thanks again oh and I think you should try and defeat the gym leaders along the way or some contests you will have fun. Might as well have fun with others around you."

"Thank you Professor Oak I shall good night and tell Professor Rowan I said hello."

Mary Ann's husband left in a hurry so that he could finish up my work.

Getting close to the nearest hotel with a few shops near by I was able to buy a blanket for Starly he seemed really cold last night and a new pair of headphones for my music I think ill go on a run tomorrow.

Making way to the hotel I got a room on the third floor with a one bed room. 'At least it has a nice view of the city from up here.'

Ready to go to bed I had Chimchar heat up some hot chocolate I hadn't eaten anything since I left Oak's place yesterday so I was okay for now. Tomorrow was going to be a challenge sense I'm going to have to buy new supplies and maybe get another friend for my long way to Oreburgh city, but no more talk I'm going to just enjoy the view.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" I heard the door. "Hey is this the room of a girl named Luna?"

"Yay what is it?" I said as I slowly walked over to the door.

"A package came in for you."

I looked threw the pip hole and it was just a employ. I opened the door and let him in. It was a pretty big package. "Just leave it on the bed."

I tipped the guy and he left. I opened the package and it was a long beautiful black dress at the bottom of the box was a card it read, "I hope that you wear this dress tonight at a Ball that will be three blocks down passed the pokemon center in the building called Kuusou Kitei. Your secret Admirer."

"This night is going to get really weird." I took a shower and got all fancied up with a small bag that I brought and put my poke balls, along with my Pokedex. I put a pocket knife just in case. "Come on Chimchar, come on Starly were going to a Ball." I put Starly back into his ball and Chimchar hangs from my shoulder.

Walking down the street I saw many others in fancy dresses and men dress in tuxes'. Along the way I could feel the stares of many as I walk to Kuusou. Walking in right away men were approaching me.

"May I help you miss you look lost?" said a man that look like he's drunk.

"No thank you I'm actually meeting someone." I acted so plainly and elegant that one of them grabbed my ass. I turned and punch the man in the face. "Grab my ass again anyone I will kick your sorry ass."

They backed away and left me alone. After everything died down I kit the bar and asked for some water. I was of legal age to have alcohol but I didn't want to have a hang over the next morning.

"Hello Luna." I turned around and it was a tall dark haired man wearing a black tux.

"Hello and exactly who are you?"

"My name is Riley and I'm a close friend of Professor Oak."

"Oh really interesting now would you tell me why exactly I am here tonight?"

He lead out a hand and said, "Well tonight I was hoping that we could dance in this beautiful moon light."

"Hehe your charm is different. I expect others couldn't resist."

"And your different as well."

"I know." I stood smiling at him.

"Well different or not would you care to dance?"

"I would like a dance." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me close for the Waltz. We pranced around the room as elegantly I could that when the music finished I had not noticed that everyone had gathered around us cheering.

"I thank you for the dance shall I see you tomorrow?"

"I thought you were going to walk me back to the hotel?"

"If you insist Luna."

I called Chimchar over with my bag and we left for the Hotel.

"So how long are you going to stay in the city?" asked Riley.

"Oh I was going to stay at least a week an advance so I could check out the forest for pokemon and maybe do a contest that's going on here. Professor Oak said for me to also try and beat the Gym Leader."

"It seems like he sees a lot in you Luna."

"You think so?"

"I know he is my close friend after all."

"Maybe."

We entered into the Hotel taking the elevator up. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" he said as I opened the door to my room.

"No I don't I was hoping to get something for the contest and start training."

"Well I could help you with both if you wouldn't mind."

"No I wouldn't good night Riley."

"Good Night Luna."

'Man that was a nice but strange night.' I looked at the clock and it was 11:45. 'Maybe I should have Professor Oak send me a profile on this Riley something about him is not right.'

"Hello Professor Oak my apologize about calling you this late at night."

"Oh its not a problem I work at my best at night how may I help you?"

"Umm do you know a man named Riley?"

"Yes I do he's a well gentle man and a faithful friend. How do you know him?"

"It's more like he found me."

"Well he is the best companion to have on a long journey like yours he's also doing what your doing right now he is training to become a Pokemon Master."

"Ah really well if you would be so kind of sending me his profile and records please."

"Sure of course is something wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to really know whom I'm going to be traveling with."

"Of course they'll be sent over email. Please get some rest Luna your going to need it tomorrow. Your are going on a run tomorrow I presume?"

"Yes like always Professor."

"Well I shall give some advice. On your run you should also incorporate your pokemon training you should have them try and attack you they will get a kick out of that."

"Good I idea thank you Professor and no worries about the Pokedex I will be retrieving data along the way as well I have equipped a camera to it while I was out shopping if I see a pokemon the data goes straight to the Pokedex."

"Ah always out smarting your teacher thank you and when your done please come back anytime when you can to show us your inventions."

"I will good night Professor Oak."

"Oh and Luna your mother called she says that she wants you to call her tomorrow."

"Did you tell her where I was?"

"No I was hoping for you to tell her."

"Alright then I'll call her thank you good night bye." I closed my phone and laid back down. Chimchar and Starly climbed upon my bed worried about me. "I'm alright guys it's just my mom she's not the type that is very nice like I am to you. I hope that she doesn't find me when the contest is over I will make sure that we leave for the first gym. Now who wants to win a contest?" they cheered with excitement and they hopped into bed ready for tomorrow.

'Training won't be easy but I'm sure that they will get stronger.' I thought in mind as I rest my head on the pillow looking out the window to see the stars shine bright. I drifted to sleep ready for tomorrow.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Panting in deep breaths of the thick air running threw the forest early in the morning feels amazing. Chimchar and Starly were having an amazing time they thought it was fun throwing a few attacks at me they kept missing which was funny their faces were exploding.

"Are you guys having fun?" I shouted as I jumped over a bush not knowing that I had jumped over a cliff side. It was a three hundred foot drop and I was falling fast. I hit the top of the trees hard and when I impacted the ground it felt like I got hit with a cinder block. I was still conscious but I couldn't feel my right ankle.

Starly came down to find me when he did he seemed freaked out.

"Starly go with Chimchar and find Riley and tell him to come find me quickly please go." I patted him head telling him that I was okay. He flew up and followed my request.

I had to straighten my ankle now other wise it will not be able to heal as good. I crawled over to a bush and pulled out broken branch and leaves. I had sting in my pouch and wrapped it around my ankle. I grabbed a larger branch and used it for me to move. I looked around and by the looks of it there was no way up only around and up. The wonderful part of this is that it started raining.

~ with Chimchar and Starly ~

They raced back to the Hotel back up the room to start. Chimchar picked up Riley's scent and to there surprise he was right next door. They knocked on the door and a Riolu answered the door. Chimchar asked if Riley was here. Riolu called Riley and once he did Chimchar and Starly started to freak out.

"Wait a minute aren't you Luna's pokemon. Where is she?"

Chimchar started to talk to Riolu and he explained to Riley.

"Shit okay give me a minute and we'll get going." While changing he called the police.

"Hello what is your emergency?" said Jenny.

"Hello my friend Luna seems to be missing from what her Pokemon have told me she was on a run this morning not long ago and seems to have fallen off a cliff please I need your help."

"Of course state your name and location and we can get moving."

"My name is Riley and I'm at the Hotel not far from the Pokemon Center."

"Alright I'll meet you up front in ten minutes."

~ back with Luna ~

Moving forth I made go progress climbing up the side but I stumbled along a cave you couldn't see it from either looking up from the ground or down from the top. I stayed at the entrance knowing that Riley would find me. I caught my breath I had only climbed a hundred feet and I was getting dehydrated. I only had enough food for the time out here. I took out my water bottle and hung it outside to get something to drink. Hearing a noise from with in the cave I started to stutter. The noise grew louder as I felt it come closer.

Out came a dragon looking pokemon I took out my Pokedex and it read, "Gible the dragon ground type pokemon. It stands at two foot four inches. It can use Tackle, Sand-attack and Dragon Rage."

'Well you are interesting Gible.'

It came closer I wasn't afraid and I wasn't afraid that it was going to attack me. It stood next to me and saw my ankle and touched it. I gasped from the pain and it dug up some dirt and found some wet clay from underneath. It piled the dirt and formed it into a compacted pillow. I kicked my ankle on it and the pain went away a little. "Thank you Gible I appreciate it."

The Gible laid down next to me and curled up into a ball.

'Well at least I'm not alone.'

~ with Riley and Jenny ~

Racing threw the forest they followed Starly and Chimchar. Chimchar yelled something to Riolu. Riolu told Riley, "Were almost there." I guess you could call it talking threw aura.

"Jenny were almost there."

"Alright and are you sure that she's down the cliff side?"

"Yes I'm sure why?"

"Well if she's down there in this weather she best find some high ground before it starts to flood."

"What?"

"Yes this happened last time but when we found him he told us that he had to swim to high ground from being down there in weather like this we must hurry."

They stop at the edge and looked over it was already flooding. Chimchar climbed downward following Luna's scent.

~ back to Luna ~

I was dowsing off but I couldn't other wise I wouldn't be able to wake up. It had already been a few hour and the temperature dropped a lot since then. I heard something coming from outside. Chimchar popped in.

"Hey Chimchar did you find Riley?"

Chimchar shouted to someone above.

"Hold on Luna were coming to get you?" I hear someone say.

"Riley?" I saw a rope come down over the cave entrance. Some one was coming down I was slipping a bit from hypothermia.

"Luna hold on."

It was Riley. Gible jumped up and tried to attack Riley I got up fast to stop Gible in time. Gible clutched onto my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Please don't leave her Riley."

"Okay you hold onto her and I'll hold onto you." I picked me up and held me close as Jenny and her pokemon Toxicroak pulled us up.

Once we were up I couldn't stand I tried to but I was very weak and my ankle was in intense pain.

"Wait a minute Luna your in no condition to walk we will get you back to the Pokemon Center and fast. Jenny is that chopper on it's way?"

"Yes it's coming right now we can get going now to meet up with them at the rendezvous point."

"Right." Toxicroak was carrying me the was faster and more gentle. Once we finally arrived at the Center they treated me but they wanted me to stay and I refused. They gave me pain killers and let me leave. Gible agreed with me

Right as I'm about to exit the door Riley stops me my three pokemon stood in front of me. "It's okay guys."

"What are you doing your supposed to be in bed!"

"I don't want to stay here okay I want to go back to the hotel." I looked away as I pass him."

"Well your not going to stay there alone are you?"

"No I have these guys." I said leaning down and patting my pokemon on the head.

"I meant like real help."

"If you wanted to stay with me to help you just had to ask?" I looked at him and began to make way to the hotel. He followed behind me.

At the hotel room I walked in and sat down on the chair at the table in front of the window.

"You should get some rest at least when you wake up in a few hours we could go out and find you that outfit for the contest." when he looked at me I was already asleep on one hand ready about to fall over. He picked me up and sat on the bed with me on top of him. "I promise I will always help you Luna." Chimchar and the rest curled up around us and all went to rest.

~ around 4:30 ~

When I finally woke up the sky was clear as the sun shined bright threw the window. As I slightly move I figured out where I was.

"Luna your awake."

"Why am I on top of you"

"You seemed cold, I only wanted to keep you warm." he said as I sat up.

I stood on my sprained ankle and it was barley hurting now. Just in case I took a pain killer and put the rest in my bag.

Riley stood up and went to the window. "Its supposed to rain again."

"Figured." I said while taking out my poke balls and putting everyone away except Gible.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out want to come?" I was annoyed hoping that he would try and make me stay.

"Alright just don't push yourself Luna you don't need to hurt yourself again."

My face didn't show it but I was completely shocked. I turned around and grabbed my pocket knife and stuffed it in my boot.

"I don't think you'll be needing that."

"You cant be to prepared you know."

"As you wish." we left the room with the intention of more training in mind.

"Oh I almost forgot." I took out another poke ball and threw it at Gible. It shock three times and closed.

"You hadn't captured Gible until now?"

"Nope I think of poke balls as an emergency. I make friends with pokemon really there's no need to fight is there?"

"Yes there is unless you want to get hurt!"

"I mean if a full grown Gyarados is something to fight against for sure but when they are small like Starly there really isn't a reason. You have to show trust in others before they can show you trust."

"That's a well thought out theory."

"Well it's different for every pokemon." I said as we walked out of the elevator.

The sun was shining brighter and brighter and it was getting humid.

"Man its going to hell later." said Riley.

"You know it." we walked a block or two before we found a dress shop.

"So what was your idea for the contest?"

"I don't know I thought of finding something that I could incorporate my gymnastics into . . . "

"How about this?" he pulled out a Chinese kimono shirt with a black skirt.

"Man I didn't take you for the shopping type."

"Well it helps if you have a younger sister."

I went to go and try it on. Coming out he said. "Wow I'm good. What do you think?"

"it's a bit short for my taste but I could always wear something under it like my work out shorts." I looked at myself in the mirror. "Plus I could add some extra stuff."

"So you'll take it?" asked an employee.

"Yes please." quickly changed back and went to pay.

"No need were having a policy for new people to the shop." she said putting the cloths in the bag.

"Really well thank you." leaving the shop I turned to Riley. "I think that was a little to good to be true." I went through the bad and found a small device. "It's a transmitter."

"Why would she put a transmitter in your bag?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know but that place gave me the creeps." I threw it down and stepped on the device.

"Wait your guts telling you something isn't it?"

"Yep and its not good. Let's head around back." I pulled Chimchar out for some help. Riley took out his Riolu.

We snuck in quietly and moved around the boxes that were poled high.

"Hurry it up you ingrate!" said a women from the other side of the room.

"Well if you at least give me a hand I could get this in faster." said a man.

I looked over at Riley and waved to get closer. He understood and we made way threw the boxes until we were close enough to be caught in site.

The guy dropped the next box he brought in and poke balls were rolling everywhere. Some rolled toward me and I picked them up and put them in my leg pouch. I kept stuffing them in my pouch until I couldn't fit anymore. I started to fit some in my purse, but one had rolled away from my hand and back out in view of the others.

"Come out of there you idiots." said another person I knew that the gig was up. I didn't move and neither did Riley that was sitting behind me. "You guys need to use your legs and pick them up like this."

"Oh you shut up you little pip squeak." said as I heard the girl slap who ever was pissing her off. "Come on we don't have all day we have to report back soon before he calls us back in."

"Yeah yeah we know - just help out and we can get a move on."

Riley and I watched as they left threw the door. We knew that they were coming back because they had a few needed boxes and a silver brief case sitting by the wall.

"Go Luna grab the case so we can get out of here."

"I don't need to." I held up my watch.

"You were recording the conversation the whole time?"

"Yes now lets get out of here we don't want to get caught."

We were able to make it out the door without anyone seeing us but I knew that they were keeping an eye on us now. Every time I look back I see people turning around away from me.

"You getting the same feeling as me?"

"Which one. The one where we could get captured every second or the one where we have eyes following us every where we go."

"More like both now that you say."

"Lets get back to the hotel they still don't know where we are at." I suggested wanting the eyes to stop. "We can change our looks and get a different room without them knowing."

"Smart but were going to have to do this fast other wise we could be caught right on the spot."

"I know. That is why were going to make a distraction right now." I kneeled down to Chimchar and say. "Chimchar on my signal I want you to use ember okay." Chimchar nodded. "Okay I'm going to need your help Riley do you have a water type pokemon?"

"I have a Marill if that is what your asking?"

"That perfect. When I call the signal I want your Marill and my Chimchar to throw a combination of water gun and flame thrower to create some mist or fog." as we walked three blocks from the hotel I could see people coming closer. Riley and I were ready. Once they were at least ten feet behind us I gave the signal. Both Chimchar and Marill shot at each other will intense power to create a five minute fog cover.

"We lost them."

"Not for long." I said as we raced inside of the hotel. I stood watch for a little bit to see if anyone was following but no one was there. "Okay no one is following let's get to the room and go to a different hotel.

Taking the stairs we went all the way up to my room and I packed everything up.

"Wait why don't we stay in my room they are after you really so they wouldn't suspect me."

"Okay but which hotel do you stay at?"

"This one."

"Which room?"

"Next door."

I looked at him with confusion. "Your joking right?"

"Nope lets go before they get here." Riley gave a hand. Out the door and next door he wasn't joking.

"You little and when were you going to tell me that you were here?"

"I was actually going to save that for when we were in bigger trouble."

"And this doesn't?"

"Well yes and no." he let me in. Inside there were two beds and one bathroom. "Just sit your stuff next to the TV and I'll split the room up."

I did as he asked but I sat on the bed letting everyone out of their poke balls. I made some room for everyone on the bed in the right corner Chimchar got a pillow to himself with Gible in a make shaped nest out of the blanket on the bed. Starly had a pillow at the bottom of the bed by my feet.

"It seems your like a mother to them."

"Yeah right I'm more like a best friend that would do anything to make sure they are okay and to help them get stronger. A mother is like a controlling person that won't let you do anything."

"It sounds like you talk from experience."

"It's getting late I'm going to bed." I took off my shoes and pulled the sheets out.

"Alright then but don't you want to change out of your cloths?"

"No good night. Don't be surprised if I'm not here in the morning."

"That's find just don't fall off a cliff again." he laughed as he sat on a chair next to the window. "You know that you don't have very long until the Contest so starting early wouldn't hurt." I didn't respond back. "Luna?" he walked over and looked at me. I had almost fell asleep but I half was woke up from his warm touch on my forehead.


	4. Day 4

_Day 4_

_Waking up to the early sun I felt a warm touch on my cheek, "Morning Luna." It was Riley behind me. _

"_What are you doing?" I sat up and saw that he moved me onto his bed. "Next time I wake up and your behind me I'm going to torch your ass."_

"_Okay but I know you won't do it."_

"_Really?" I grinned. "Oh Chimchar?"_

"_Okay I get it I won't do it anymore." he said as he jumped off the bed. I laughed waving Chimchar back for him to go back to sleep._

"_Would you like some help with your training?"_

"_If you want but I'm not going to go easy on you." I said jumping off the bed to my pack. I took out my work out cloths to be a little more flexible in. After changing I rearranged my bag to have only two bottles of water, first aid kit, pokemon food and a few different berries. I took out my pocket knife and stuffed it in my boot._

"_I don't think you'll be needing that."_

"_You can never be too prepared. " standing up I returned everyone to their poke balls._

_-At the cliff from before-_

"_Remember up ahead the cliff?"_

"_Yes don't remind me." I was getting irritated but surprised that Riley could keep up with me. We stopped at the edge._

"_Luna? What are you doing?"_

_I walked a few feet back and ran for the edge but staying close enough to the edge._

"_Luna what the hell?"_

_Close to the cave entrance I grabbed the curved opening around the cave I swung inside. Popping my head out I shouted to Riley, "You coming?" _

_Riolu looked at Riley and jumped. I grabbed hold of Riolu's hand and pulled him in._

"_Rii," (thank you)._

"_No problem." I looked out and Riley had already jumped over. I grabbed Riolu and moved back._

_Riley swung into the cave. "What were you thinking?"_

_I wanted to know what noise came from in here. Besides this could be great training."_

"_What kind of Training?"_

"_Fighting in the dark not able to see. To use only your senses."_

_He thought to himself as I opened my backpack for a flashlight._

"_You were planning to come here in the first place weren't you?" he asked leaning up against the wall._

"_Yes it was. WHY? Are you scared of the dark?" I turned it on and began to walk into the cave._

"_No I'm not scared but it doesn't feel right down here." he saw me stop. "What's the matter now?_

_A soft growling sound came from within the cave. "Come on we don't want to miss it." starting to run having the light on high. While running I called Chimchar out ahead of us. "Chimchar climb on." I let an arm out for him to climb onto my shoulders._

"_Chim-char." he said while smiling._

_The growling from before was louder. We were getting close. Chimchar lowered himself onto my back and held on for dear life. "Chimchar what's wrong?" I stopped to look at Chimchar. He clenched around my neck like a scared kid._

"_Luna I think we should stop and turn back it seems that whatever is down there is scaring Riolu." I looked at them and Riolu was clenching to Riley's neck. Turning to Chimchar onto my side I walked over to Riolu._

"_Riolu it's okay don't be scared." I patted his head and all of a sudden this sudden sense of a pokemon near by with grand power was near. "What the hell?" I pulled my hand back."_

"_You must of felt Riolu's aura."_

"_Really wait if I can feel the aura does that mean I can shoot aura out of my hands like him?"_

"_I don't know I've heard old stories that a pokemon master could control aura and had a Riolu as a partner."_

"_I know that story too . . . Anyway when I felt the aura I felt a strong pokemon near by." I turned to the direction from where the growling was coming from. _

"_Do you want to keep going?" asked Riley._

_I looked at Chimchar and Riolu. They nodded but I could feel wariness from Chimchar. "Chimchar don't worry okay." Grabbing both of his hands I put him on my shoulders his arm around my neck._

_After every growl or roar Chimchar tightened his grip .I turned him to my front so I could see him better and hold him easier. He started loosening up. A bright light came from up ahead and I stopped._

"_This is very unusual. What is pure day light doing in a cave?" asked Riley._

"_I don't know but I think we should check it out."_

"_Alright but if any sign of trouble were out of here."_

_Agreeing we slowly made way to the opening. Looking out the growls and roars from before were actually pokemon being tortured by guys wearing black and white suits with a big "R" on the front._

"_What are they doing?" I looked at Riley and I could see anger in him._

"_It looks like their using the pokemon to make these caves but why?"_

_Riolu tugged on my arm and pointed up. Looking in that direction I saw three top looking guys and the control panel. "Riley listen up quickly. Your going on and move down I'm going to make way to the control panel up here and turn on those sprinklers. I'll put the timer for two minutes. In that time I'll come get you and we'll escape threw this came and out as fast as we can."_

"_Okay." Riley ran down the stairs with Riolu and he shouted, "Focus Punch." they both attacked one of the men and a Toxicroak. The plan was working everyone went down to see what was going on. I ran up and looked at the control panel. I found the release button and set the timer._

"_Hey you get away from there!" a skinny guy and a Carnivore shouted._

"_Chimchar Ember!" I shouted as I ran at the guy and punched him right in the face. I looked to the corner of my eye and saw some rope. "Chimchar grab on!" I tried to tie the rope to the middle of the bridge that cut across the third floor. Running back to the edge I ran off the side and swung down to the ground floor to help Riley._

"_Nice timing I was just getting fun."_

"_Good be ready to run back to the cave."_

_Riley flipper two guys and kicked another. "All of the pokemon have escaped lets go now."_

_I butterfly kicked a guy and knocked out another before we ran for it. While holding Chimchar he shot another Ember to stop them from following._

"_Soon lets come back and see what happened."_

"_Sure but I think we should save it after the contest I still don't have a costume."_

"_Why not a Circus trick sense you look like one." he laughed._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted._

_~Back up on the Cliffside~_

_(after ten miles of running)_

"_Remind me never to help you with training again."_

"_Oh come on Riley now is the easy stuff."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Now you get to set and watch me and Chimchar practice for the contest that's in three days."_

"_You know that in the first round its just to show how beautiful you pokemon is."_

"_Yes I know I watched many of them on TV."_

"_Well let me check the website on what they will have from the first round." He pulled out his computer and found the page for the first contest here in Jubilife. "It says that the first round is a partner round and it says that if the two make it to the end gets a ribbon."_

"_Great how am I going to find a partner at such short notice?" I stared at Riley._

"_Luna I know what your thinking but there is no way in hell that I'm going to perform in contests."_

_I turned away and said, "Dammit this is not a good. I was really hoping to win the contest but now my dream is gone." I said sarcastically throwing in two sniffs at the end._

"_Fine but only this one time."_

"_Haha we'll see about that." I smiled then started to stretch out. "So what pokemon are you going to enter?"_

"_I think I'll enter my Starly." he nodded in agreement as I pushed into a handstand letting my legs fall into a split. My foot behind my back touched the ground and I flipped back up._

"_So what are we going to do?" Riley asked._

"_I have an idea."_


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Waking up was funny, Chimchar was laying flat on his stomach with his feet off the pillow, Gible off the side looking at me and Starly standing over me. I bobbed my head forth letting my nose hit his beak. He laughed.

"Morning Luna." I heard Riley say. I turned to see him on the other side of his bed putting his shirt on.

"Morning." I looked over at Riolu. He looked like a little baby curled up with him clenching onto the blanket. "Aw Riolu looks to cute." I said quietly so that Riolu didn't wake up. "I have to draw this." I got up and went straight to my back pack. I pulled out my sketch book and a pencil. I sat back on my bed and started to draw. The light was just right so that I could get a good view of Riolu.

Riley came over and looked at what I had so far. I had only just started but I had drawn out the blanket and Riolu's head. "Wow that's amazing Luna."

"Thanks but I'm not done. If you want I could draw you in the picture to."

"Na I'll pass maybe next time." he went to the desk.

"Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?" "What do you think we should do now I mean we have the contest set and ready to go do you just want to go get the costumes and come back or do you want to go out for lunch and browse around?" I asked while sketching out Riolu.

"I think we should do both I mean it's a nice day we could even go train some more when we come back."

"Yeah I guess." I was starting off okay but now its just boring. Right when Riolu woke up I finished the picture. "Morning Riolu. Look at what I did." I turned the picture around and showed him. Riolu's face light up with embarrassment. "Its okay Riolu I won't show anyone else okay?"

"Its okay Luna."

I blinked a few times and almost jumped off the bed.

"What?" asked Riley.

"I think Riolu just talked." I stood up.

"I'm talking to you telepathically. Riley can't hear me."

"Really? I can't hear him." said Riley.

"See he can't hear me only you can." I was amazed and freaked out at the same time but this would be normal for me right?

"Uh okay . . . " I started to scratch my head.

"Your confused aren't you Luna?" asked Riolu.

"A little." I spoke to him like he was an actual human being not a pokemon.

"Well don't be at least now I can talk to someone."

"Well how come Riley can't talk to you?"

"I don't know?" Riolu looked at Riley and Riley looked at both of us like we were total wack jobs.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Your looking at us like were some sort of wack jobs."

"No I was wondering why I can't talk to Riolu like you do." I felt really sorry for him.

"We were just talking about that. I'm sorry Riley."

"Don't be sooner or later Riolu will Evolve and he can talk outside of your mind."

"I hope so cuz this could get really weird afterward."

"You got that right." said Riolu. He and I laughed a little before I got dressed out of my pj's into some real clothes. I out on a green shirt with a black over coat, black skinny jeans and my black and green shoes. I looked at my head band and thought, "Maybe I should call my mom," I looked back into my past and when I was ten she was the one who gave me this headband.

"Luna are you okay?"

I didn't answer I was too drifted off into space to hear him. Riley came behind me and when he touched my back I came back to reality.

"Luna are you okay?" he asked.

I looked up and said, "Yay I'm fine."

He rubbed my back and said, "You want to talk?"

"Na I'm fine I'll tell you some other time."

"You sure?" I nodded and got to changing leaving Riley crouched on the floor. I took a shower to wake myself up when I got dressed and walked out with my hair still wet Riley was out side the door waiting for me. "Luna what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm Riley." I didn't want to talk about my mother right now so I patted his shoulder and went to my bed to get my shoes on.

"There's something your not telling me."

"There is but I'm not going to tell you right now is that okay with you!" I almost shouted at him but I stopped myself and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Luna."

"It's okay it was mostly my fault." I put my shoes on and sat there. Chimchar climbed into my lap and looked up at me. He didn't look happy he looked concerned. "I'm okay Chimchar don't look at me like that." I put up a fake smile to make him smile.

"Your not okay your thinking about something that's bugging you all along hasn't it?" asked Riolu.

I looked at him and spoke threw the aura I didn't want Riley to bug me about it later. I looked down and started speaking threw aura, "Yes it's my mother. When my journey began I had ran away from home to see a friend that turned out to be Professor Oak. I wouldn't have meet you guys with out the Professor."

"Please Luna look at me and tell me what's is wrong?" Riley sat on the bed across from me with Riolu next to him.

Riolu said, "You should tell him this he is the kind that will listen."

I shouted out, "No!" got up and ran out the door. Chimchar immediately raced after me along with Riley and the others following. I raced to the stairs and started to jump down off from rail to rail looking like a wild pokemon on the loose.

"Luna please stop!" shouted Riley.

I kept running and not looking back I ran down the street into the forest out of sight from anyone. I couldn't stop running or crying so as I knew it, it was pouring like that one night when I found out my father died. "_My apologize but your father is dead Luna he died from an unknown cause."_ I did the same thing as I was doing now.

Still running I found the cliff again and looked over. I stepped back and looked up into the sky. "_What do I do now?_" I questioned myself for a while until I couldn't feel the rain anymore.

~with Riley and the others~

"Luna! Luna where are you!" shouted Riley. He couldn't keep up with Luna she was too fast for him to keep up with.

Riolu tugged on Riley's pants and pointed back to the Cliffside.

"What the hell is she doing there?"

Riolu jumped up and touched Riley's forehead. "I'm trying to tell you that she's at the Cliffside but about 100 yards north of the spot from before dammit."

"I can hear you!" Riley was happy. He followed Riolu and guided the others to Luna.

~Cliffside~

Looking up into the sky shows endless thoughts drifting and washing away from me. I couldn't think of anything to do.

"Luna?" I heard Riley shout out. My body was frozen I couldn't move a muscle I felt like I was frozen in ice. When I did turn around Riley was under a tree looking at me. "Luna? Pleas Luna don't run."

All I could say was, "Riley?" I lost it tears started to slid down my cheeks.

"Yeah it's me."

I looked back up into the sky and I just collapsed. Riley ran over to me and held me in his arms. I couldn't stop crying,

"Luna I'm right here I always will be." Riley held me tighter. I gripped his shirt and I was closer to stop crying but I still was. "Come on lets get back to the Hotel I'll make you some hot tea."

I sniffed and nodded clenching onto his shirt tighter.

At the Hotel Riley sat of the floor next to the window with me still in his arms I slowly stopped crying.

"Luna are you okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I pushed my gaze out toward the city trying to look up at Riley.

"Please look at me." he had an arm around my waist and his other hand behind my neck making sure I can't look the other way. "You can tell me anything."

"I know that now." I kept my trying to get out of his grip but I was pretty stuck on his grip there was no way getting out.

"Your not going to tell me are you?" he loosened his grip around my waist but kept his hand behind my neck the same. "Luna you can trust me okay you can tell me anything you want."

"I don't even know what to start with Riley."

"Okay then maybe if you sleep you can think of something in the morning." He let go of my neck and let me stand up but even when I was standing Riley was right behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

"I'm fine Riley I can do things by myself." I turned around and grabbed my cloths and went to the bed. "You see now could you go to the bathroom so I can change."

"Sure why not!" he sounded irritated. The sink turned on and off. He was brushing his teeth.

After changing Riley came back and saw that I was standing by the window. "Luna?" I didn't turn around I was too off in my own mind to care if I was either acting strange or not, even his touch didn't bring me back, I was too far off in my own mind. "Luna look at me please?" In my mind I thought it was my father talking to me I feel to my knees and looked up into the stars.

"Dad?" I spoke out like I was actually talking to him.

"Luna?" I finally heard Riley say. I sunk back and he caught me. "Luna are you okay?"

"Riley . . ." I was out of it I couldn't think straight or move around like I usually can when things like this happen. I just melted into his arms and all I could remember hearing me say, "Riley I . . . "


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Waking up was the only thing I thought I wasn't going to be able to do.

"Luna your awake." I turned around and by the looks of it I was on Riley's bed once again. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I felt warm probably from being right next to Riley all night. "What was the last thing I said last night?"

"You said "Riley can we go to bed now?" and you blacked out on me." he was serious and now was over me. "Luna are you okay?"

I looked up at him and as I wait and wait I felt like he was getting closer and closer to me. "Yeah I'm fine now I just need to stop thinking about my past that's all."

He caught on to what I was saying and by the time he did I had already slipped from under him toward the others.

"Hey guys are you okay?" Riley sat on the edge of the bed and I sat across from him scratching Chimchar and Starly. They were okay with what happened last night and didn't care all they knew was that I was alright and sane again.

"Don't you ever freak me out like that Luna. Your aura was like going haywire. I could barley come near you last night." said Riolu. "Until Riley got to you." I looked at Riley and he looked at me.

"Okay now that's weird." I stood up and went to the window, "I need to figure things out before the contest okay." I said looking at Riley and then dropping my gaze to the city.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I going to go home. I need some answers from my mother. I'll be back by tomorrow if I leave now." I was about to grab my bag before Riley grabbed me by the arm. I looked up at him.

"Let me come with you." I looked at him and a long pause came and stood for a long while. I could barely speak let alone move. "I don't want to end up losing my friend this early in the journey. Let me come with you Luna." he hesitated and added, "please."

"No I'm sorry but that is a total negative." I turned to grab my bag but he turned me around and kissed me. I melted into his arms and all I could do was stand there. When he pulled back I felt a bit sad.

"Umm."

"Please let me go with you Luna." I was still out of it from him kissing me all I did was nod. He grabbed his stuff and we left for Twinleaf.

Riley pulled out a poke ball and out came a Salamance.

"Where have you been hiding this big guy."

"I caught him in the Johto Region. I took a risk to catch him well worthed in the end." He jumped on and let a hand out for me to get on. I accepted but let alone did I know that he was pulling me onto his lap. "Comfortable?"

"Very." I wasn't like freaking out like before I was a little surprised that I was happy being with him, but on the other side I had ran away from home and now after almost a week I'm coming back home wanting answers that she probably wouldn't tell me. I didn't know what to expect all I know is that she was going to yell at me for running.

As we approached the town I asked Riley to stop at least a few yards away from the town so that I could just walk in instead of making a big fancy entrance.

Making way into town most people were working and said hello to me from not being around, "_I guess mother didn't file a missing person's report. Typical._" I thought as I made way to my house.

The house was the last house to the right near the ocean. Not even close to seeing the house something from behind attacked me. I turn myself around and it was Luxray. I smiled and laughed as Luxray licked my face, "Hey boy how have you been?"

"Get off of her you ungrateful ingrate." that was mother alright and she didn't sound to happy to see me.

Riley turned around to see her and he was not happy either. I sat up stopping Luxray from licking me. Luxray looked at me with scarceness.

"What have you done to Luxray?"

"Really your asking me that, you left him with me. I didn't care for him anymore." I got so pissed that I was going to slap her. I stopped myself at a standing position. "Your going to answer all of my questions and if you don't I'm going to report you to the police for pokemon abuse."

"Oh I'm so scared Luna like you can do anything about it and if you want answers your happily to take all of your fathers junk and keep it." she pasted me as she began mocking me. I looked at Luxray.

"Go and find your poke ball and you can come with me okay." Luxray smiled and ran past mother to get his poke ball.

"Luna are you okay?" Riley asked as he touched my shoulder. I looked at him and shock my head. I was so full of steam that I walked toward the house with no hesitation. Riley followed behind me and we both walked into the house.

"I suggest that your boyfriend stays outside other wise I'm going to call the police for breaking and entering."

"Haha I'd like to see you try Officer Jenny doesn't like you mother she disowns you in everyway so go ahead and call." I grabbed Riley by the hand and made way to my dad's office. Inside nothing was touched sense the day he left. I looked around and looked at all of the books on the shelf. Blowing the dust away I found his journals and his drawings and anything that was special to him.

Pulling two or three journals out I found dad's secret box, he always kept it under a lock and key. I went to his desk and sat the box on top while I went under the desk.

"Luna what are you doing?"

"Come down here." he did as I asked and when he came down the underside of the desk had engravings of the legendary pokemon you could possibly think of. Next to the picture were subscripts of Unknown Writing. "The secret lies within the heart between space and time."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that 'when ever you have questions there is always an answer the way to find that answer is to look at a time and place." I hit my head saying, "I'm so stupid."

"Why what?" I jumped up and went over to the shelves again. There lie a picture of me and my dad, happy as can be, with smiles on my face along side with Shinx. I opened the back of the picture and there it was the key to the box. "How did you know that the key was there?"

I looked up at him and said, "My father said the day we took that picture was, '_When all else fails my heart will lie within your heart in between space and time.' _that was the last time I saw him." I walked over to the box and opened it. Inside contained a letter and some other papers and at the bottom was a small ring with a blue incrusted jewel. I didn't want to stay any longer so I grabbed the papers, put on the ring, stuffing my backpack full of my fathers journals and sketch pads and we left without saying good bye.

"If you ever dare to come back again I will not hesitate to have you arrested."

"For what stopping by, like everyone else mother I'm the last person you want to make an enemy of."

She looked not to happy of what I said but she didn't care anymore she was old and she hated everyone including me. Luxray and any of my father's pokemon that my mother had she handed over with out question. We left and as we were flying I started crying.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"I thought for once in my life I thought my mother would be worried about me, that she would want to come home, but no." Riley put me on his lap again and I cried and cried until all my tears were dried up.

"Are you okay now?"

"I don't know anymore." I clenched onto his shirt not wanting him to let go. "Can we just please get to the hotel please." By the time I knew it we were at the hotel again. Riley carried me inside and put me on the bed.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No no thanks I think I'll just go to bed now." I got up and went to the bathroom to change. When I got out everyone was laying on my bed asleep. "Thank you Riley."

"I thought it would be best for them to be out and about."

I laughed and rubbed my eyed cuz I was really tired. It was late at night and I just wanted to crash already. Riley got up and sat me on his lap on the bed. "Get some sleep Luna okay." He was sitting up and I was still on top of him.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?" he looked down at me. When I looked up I didn't realize that he face was so close to mine.

"I . . ." he kissed me again and this time it lasted longer than the last.

"I love you too Luna."


End file.
